Sulu has a Sister
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: "You have a sister?" Kirk shouted out. Sulu sighed. "Yes but-" Kirk cut Sulu off. "When were you going to tell us? When were you going to tell Bones?" Kirk said with a huge grin on his face. "I wasn't cause that thing that we saw, She might have been my sister but that is not the sister I know." Sulu said.


**So here's yet another one of my Star Trek fanfics. Lately I've been obsessed with writing for Star Trek. I am in love with the Character Leonard McCoy. I don't know why but I am. I love Karl Urban and I feel so sad that most of his shows have been cancelled or have been short term. I love him as McCoy. Sorry I find it so weird to call him Bones cause I'm a fan of the T.V show Bones so... yeah.**

**Anyway. I hope you like this story and please don't forget to leave a review if you get confused with anything that goes along with the story please don't be scared to PM me. I'm very good with responding to PM's not so much on my email. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third P.O.V<strong>

"Why didn't you say no?" A man's voice said. It carried from the living room couch to the bedroom where a woman was sitting in front of a vanity mirror.

"I can't just say no to them. Look it's not up to me. I've got my orders." The woman swallowed down a lump in her throat and shakily rose from her seat. Slowly she walked into the living room and sat across from the man.

"Why?" The man asked again. The woman sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want it to be this hard. But he was making it feel so much harder than it already was.

"You know why! Believe me I don't want to do this either but orders are orders. I can't just ignore them." The woman's voice was growing stronger and steadier as she walked into her living room where the man was sitting on her couch.

"Like hell you can. I know you, but this isn't like you. You always said you won't let _them _interfere with your life. I promised Dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you." The man said standing up to face the woman.

"I know that you promised Dad but damn it Hikaru this is my choice." The woman looked at the man dead in the eyes.

"Then why not tell him?" Hikaru knew he hit a hard spot when he brought _him_ into the conversation.

"Because Hikaru, I can't risk his life during this." The woman said almost pleadingly. The man, Hikaru, looked over to the woman and shook his head. A small silent tear escape from its holding in the woman's eye.

"Just please let him know that he had nothing to do with my decision. I just can't tell you or him where I'm going." The woman said. Hikaru looked over at the woman and studied her face. He could see that she was torn between two things, which he assumed was love and duty.

"Sue-Mai you can't just leave in the middle of everything-."

"Hikaru, I have my orders. I leave tonight. Trust me this isn't how I wanted it to be, but it is and I need to leave. I'm sorry." Sue-Mai looked over to the door to check if all of her belongings were where she needed them to be. She would be leaving in the next ten minutes. She was saying her final goodbyes to Hikaru.

"I'll see you when I come back." Mai stood up and looked once more to Hikaru. "I really am sorry but I had no control over it. Don't tell him you were the last person I saw. I don't want him to mad at me for something like this; I know you wouldn't want that either since you'll be with him for the next several months." Mai tired to make Hikaru smile but nothing happened. Mai walked away from Hikaru and grabbed her things and then left.

The last thing that Hikaru heard that night was the door slamming behind his sister. He didn't understand why she had accepted the orders she was given and he knew that he had no right to ask her questions about it but he didn't know whether to be mad at her or to just accept it. Finally he couldn't take it anymore; he just hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Mai!" Hikaru shouted out as he ran out of his building and down into the street. He looked around for her but couldn't match a face.

"Mai!" He tried once again. Mai was farther off, just about to board her shuttle car, when she heard her name being called out. She turned around just in time to see Hikaru make eye contact with her. But it was too late the shuttle car's door closed in front of her. Through the glass she could see Hikaru sign 'Be careful' in her native language. Sue-Mai nodded her head and with a sad smile, waved goodbye and then went to go take her seat. Inside she was crying out loudly but on the outside she was calm and composed.

* * *

><p><strong>A year and a half later<strong>

"Captain we've received a distress call from Delta IV. The U.S.S Summit last frequency was… less than a week ago." Hikaru Sulu said. He brought up the last radio frequency from the U.S.S Summit and a woman in a red dress played it back for the Captain.

"If anyone can hear us; this is Captain William of the U.S.S. Summit. We are experiencing excessive damages to our engines. It is unlikely that our ship will survive the landing. I've order my crew to abandon ship. This will most likely be our last call. If any Starship is out there, please help us." The call ended. Hikaru looked back to his Captain.

"What should we do Captain?" The woman asked. She spun around in her chair to look at her Captain. The Captain looked at the screen and then sighed.

"Mr. Chekov you have the Conn. Mr. Sulu, Mr. Spock you two come with me. Mr. Chekov COM Bones, tell him to meet me at shuttle bay 2."

"Aye Captain,"

The small party of three made their way over to the elevator. It didn't take them long to reach shuttle bay 2. There the Captain was met by a not so happy Doctor.

"Jim, why the hell do you need me? Half of your crew is down with the Kamaraazite Flu and you want me to go on an exploration with you?" Dr. McCoy said clearly aggravated by his Captain's choice of party.

"Bones, would you just relax. You said that the other doctor could take care of the flu. So what's the harm of borrowing you for an hour or so?" Captain James Kirk said with a contented smile. Dr. McCoy glared at his Captain and followed the small party onto the shuttle.

They reached the planet's surface in ten minutes and soon found the wreckage of the U.S.S Summit.

"Captain it appears that the crew has abandoned ship. It is most likely that the remaining crew went in search of shelter." Spock said in his usual monotone voice.

"Alright we'll split up. Spock you're with me. Bones you go with Sulu. If you don't find anything COM me and then report back to the Enterprise. Come on Spock." Captain Kirk said as he patted his First Officer's shoulder. Spock followed his Captain and Dr. McCoy followed Hikaru.

"Have you heard from Mai?" Dr. McCoy asked Lieutenant Sulu. Hikaru looked down, away from Dr. McCoy, and shook his head.

"No I haven't heard from her in a long time. I think it might have to do with the deep space connection. Our ship's connection can only go so far." Sulu said. Dr. McCoy sighed and continued to follow Sulu through the jungle. As they continued to walk through the jungle, on the other side Captain Kirk was talking off his First Officer's ear. But the search of the U.S.S Summit crew was still his top priority.

"Captain, I'd advise that we stop talking and make it our top priority to look for the rest of the U.S.S Summit crew." Spock suggested. Captain Kirk looked back to his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Spock, we are looking for the crew." Jim pointed out. Jim climbed up a somewhat rocky looking path with Spock close behind him.

It took both teams the next hour and a half to finally locate the remaining crew. Captain Kirk and Spock were met by Lieutenant Noskov and Ensign Lin while Sulu and Dr. McCoy were met by Second Lieutenant Evans and Ensign Ryan.

"Thank god someone heard our S.O.S." Captain William said as he walked up to greet Kirk.

"Captain William, it's nice to meet you." Kirk said as he held out his hand.

"So what happened?" Kirk asked as he looked around and saw maybe about twenty crew members sitting or looking out for one another.

"Someone hijacked our warp core. We got pulled down by the planet's gravitational force. Most of my crew died from exposure to the elements or sickness. We were running low on supplies. We tried to salvage as much as we could but it could only take us so far." Jim nodded his head as Spock walked around with Dr. McCoy as he examined the remaining crew members.

"Well we can take care of you and your crew till we beam back up to the Enterprise. As soon as we can we can have you and your crew back planetside." Captain William nodded his head and thanked Jim.

Sulu looked around the clearing. He felt as though they were being watched. He walked a few steps towards Ensign Lin and then quickly turned around. His actions took Ensign Lin a little by surprise but quickly brushed it aside.

"Captain," Sulu called out. Jim turned around to look at his Lieutenant.

"Yes Mr. Sulu?" Jim said. Hikaru was still looking around for any foreign movement.

"I think we're being watched." Hikaru said cautiously. Captain William waved his hand in the air.

"It's nothing to worry about. We've had a few of the natives come around and take a look at us. They don't mean any harm." Captain William said with air of ignorance. Sulu shook his head. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone being struck with what looked like a sharp needle pin or something. Quickly he was in defense mode.

"Skye!" A man's voice cried out. Dr. McCoy was quick to assist the fallen crew member. Sulu looked around for any foreign movement.

"Mr. Sulu-" Kirk's voice was cut off by Sulu waving his arm to silence his Captain. Soon Sulu was running after a figure that had brushed past a few trees. Captain Kirk, Captain William, Officer Spock and a few other crew members rushed after Sulu as he was in full pursuit of the figure running away.

"Stop!" Sulu shouted out. But the figure continued to run away from Sulu and the other crew members. The figure jumped over fallen tree branches, small creeks, and medium sized boulders then finally jumped off a boulder and into a tree. The figure was quick on their feet but Sulu wasn't having any problem keeping up, unlike the rest of the crew members who were trailing about thirty-five meters behind him and the figure.

"Stop!" Sulu said once again. But the figure did not stop.

The chase continued until the figure stopped for a few seconds looked around and then let out an aggravated sigh. Sulu finally caught up with the figure and was able to draw his katana and pressed it to the figure's neck.

"Who are you? Why did you run?" Sulu said aloud. He was breathing heavily but managed to say what he wanted. A few seconds later the rest of the crew members were finally able to catch up with Sulu and the mysterious figure.

"Damn Sulu. Where'd you learn to run like that?" Kirk said. The moment of distraction was all the figure need. They pushed away the blade and pulled out their own small daggers. The figure crouched down into a fighting stance and leapt forward to attack. The figure struck down each of Sulu's attempts to attack. It seemed that the figure had the upper hand until Sulu was finally able to strike away one of the figure's daggers. Spock took this advantage to intervene and enter hand to hand combat with the mysterious figure.

Spock grabbed the figure's wrist, pulled the dagger out of the figure's hand and tossed it to Sulu. Spock pulled them away from Sulu, ready to strike the figure in the sleep hold. But unlike other attempts, the figure managed to block and overpower the Vulcan, bringing Spock to his knees. The figure glanced over their shoulder and Sulu was ready to attack, forcing the figure to give up on Spock. Sulu ran towards the figure with the dagger in his hand. It blocked the attacks from Sulu, but Sulu managed to cut large lacerations on the figure's arms and on its left cheek.

"Sue?!" Sulu whispered out. Sulu stumbled back a few steps. He was shocked. The figure took advantage of their shocked attacker and disarmed Sulu.

Spock lunged for the figure's torso. The figure moved out of the way and jabbed Spock back with their elbow. Spock fell to the ground. Kirk ran towards the figure and struck down the figure's arm. He kicked out his leg to hit the back of the figure's knee. The figure's knee buckled under from the pressure and brought the figure to its knee. The figure swung out its leg and knocked Kirk down to the ground. Spock had recovered as well as Sulu and they both looked down at the figure who glared at them. The figure crouched lower and then jumped as high as it could, over Spock and Kirk and continued to run away.

Dr. McCoy was helping Kirk up when Kirk asked.

"Who was that?" Out loud. Captain William looked over to the three who were attacked.

"I don't know. But it's been attacking us for the past three days. I don't know what it is; I think it's human but it doesn't move like a human." Captain William said. Spock looked down the trail that the figure had fled and Kirk went back to asking Captain about any more information. But Captain William didn't know much about the figure as well.

* * *

><p>A man turned around as soon as he heard a loud bang from behind him. He saw a shadow slam the wooden door behind them and he heard the familiar footsteps of his lover.<p>

"What happened today?" The man asked. Slowly as the shadow came closer to the man a woman appeared. She had long black hair pulled back in a braided ponytail, ice blue eyes that stood out from her tanish pale skin, and her small athletic frame seemed like a child's body compared to her lovers.

"The fucking bastard got away again. I lost him when I ran into a bunch of strand Starfleet members. They started to come after me. I got rid of them don't worry but I lost him again." The woman fumed out. She was furious. It had taken them months to track him down and he still managed to slip away from her grasp for the fourth time that week.

"Hey it wasn't you fault. Starfleet got in your way. Do you know when they are going to leave?" The man asked. The woman shook her head.

"I really don't know. I think I overheard them say that their warp core is wrecked." The woman sat down next to the man and he handed her a glass of Romulan whiskey.

"Thanks. I can't believe that I lost him."

"Hey none of that right now, okay?" The man said. The woman nodded her head and leaned over to give the man a kiss, completely forgetting about the drink in her hand. She had another idea for reliving her stress and anger and it involved moving to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about any miss spelled words and grammar error. I hope you liked it. Once again please please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you for reading, I hope to read the review soon. I love reading them. <strong>


End file.
